Thinking Only of You
by Kaze-Freja
Summary: A girl searches for the approval of the boy who longs for something different. Will he ever look her way? Rated PG-13 for later chapters? Riku x OC
1. Default Chapter

K_Freja: :looks around: Well here I am with my first fic! ^_^  
  
Riku: Oh goody.... -__-  
  
K_Freja: Hey! Be nice! I need all the self-esteem I can get ;__;  
  
Riku: Er sorry, please don't cry! O_o  
  
K_Freja: You are forgiven ^^ :glomps riku: now go do the disclaimer!  
  
Riku: ugh....  
  
K_Freja: :flames appear: DO IT OR YE SHALL NOT BE FORGIVEN!!!!!   
  
Riku: O_O yes ma'am...  
  
----------Disclaimer----------  
  
Riku: :sigh: K_Freja does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, though she does own her oc, Frei.  
  
Freja: And a copy of the game! Now on with the fic!  
  
----- Chapter 1: 'My story begins....' -----  
  
" "= what is spoken aloud  
  
/ /= thoughts  
  
' '= sound effects  
  
{Frei's POV}  
  
'Smack!'  
  
I turn my head away from the glistening ocean only to see what I had expected to. It was the sound of Wakka's blitzball colliding with his thick head. I stiffled a laugh as he crouched low to the ground, holding his head in agony.  
  
/ Well there goes another chunk of his already damaged brain./ I thought to myself, smirking and rolling my eyes.  
  
Tidus and Selphie were both laughing themselves to death on the small stretch of boardwalk, and could barely stand. Kairi, on the other hand,gave a small look of concern, but it quickly faded. She knew as well as the rest of us that this wasn't the first time Wakka had his own attack sent back his way. I watched her start to giggle before I turned to look over at the one responseable for bringing Wakka to his knees...again.  
  
"Maybe you should go a litte easier on the guy, huh Sora?" I yelled his way.  
  
"Heh I guess I don't know my own strength." he said while scrathing the back of his head looking embarrased.  
  
It didn't take long for Tidus to decide he would avenge Wakka and so the two of them started to fight....again. I turned back to the ocean, getting lost in my thoughts.  
  
/ You would think they would get tired of fighting at some point. / I laughed to myself.   
  
They both acted like 10 year olds most of the time. Even Sora, who was supposed to be 14. The others were somewhat in the middle. Wakka is, how shall I say? A gentle giant. No, he's not that big, but he'ssweet, however not really all there. Tidus was basicly the little guy who thought he was 'the man'.   
  
/ He'd do anything to seems strong. / I thought, seeing him tumble into the sand after Sora gave him a good 'thwack' on the head.  
  
Selphie is like any little girl. She was kinda a klutz at times, but she was fascinated by anything 'romantic'. Kairi was like your typical girl next door. She giggled a lot and had a good sense of humor, but was also caring and by no means a ditz. Sora was one of those people who would always be a kid at heart, even when he'd be 89 years old.   
  
/ He may seem to be out of it,/ I thought / but he's one of the bravest people I know./  
  
The last one, who did not join in our giggle fit was,   
  
/ him.../   
  
I turned my gaze over to the small island where a young boy sat atop the leaning paopu tree. Riku. He, looked as he always had. Staring out into the horizon. I never really understood why, but there must be something behind it. Of course it's not like I could ask him. No, we might as well have lived in two completely different worlds. I can't think of once, where the two of us have said one word to the other.  
  
/I might as well be invisible.../ I sighed.  
  
"Careful Frei, you're drooling."  
  
A hand waved in front of my face, pulling me out of my trance. I almost fell flat on my butt.  
  
"Kairi!" I said, slightly alarmed.  
  
She giggled.   
  
/ How many times does she do that?!/ I thought, a bit flustered.  
  
"Whatcha lookin at, hm?" She said with a innocent tone.  
  
"Uh....." I looked at the sand below us. I knew she was trying to mess with me.  
  
"Could it be...hmmm...Riku?" she added with a grin.  
  
I didn't answer, blushing a little.  
  
"You know you should just talk to him. He won't bite. Well I wouldn't totally mark out the chance of him doing that..." She said, adding a gesture of worry at the end.  
  
"Yea," I scoffed,"easy for you to say."   
  
She shrugged and walked off. She knew I was right. There were the seven of us, and out of those seven were two groups. One was the younger kids being Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. The other was the older of the kids, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I, however, didn't belong to either. Riku only spoke to the other two, so it's like I said. We're in different worlds....  
  
--------------------  
  
K_Freja: well that's the end of chapie numbah 1! Did ya like?  
  
Riku: I seem so cold..... O.o  
  
K_Freja: _ uh, Riku? You kinda are....well to those you don't know well. i.e Frei  
  
Riku: AM I REALLY?! I'm just a big meanie ;__; :skulks away:  
  
K_Freja: Well while Riku copes with his epiphany....plz RxR!! I want at least five before I write another chapter.  
  
I guess flames could count, but I prefer the constructive criticism. So tell em' Sora!  
  
Sora: RxR PLEASE! ^______^ 


	2. Let the games begin!

K_Freja: Well I don't have five reviews yet but..  
  
Riku: You're gonna write another chapter anyway, arn't you?  
  
K_Freja: Uh...well ^^;;  
  
Riku: -.- you have no backbone....  
  
K_Freja: Quiet you! Anywho, Here's the next chapter you guys. Well after the disclaimer anyway. Which Kairi is doing today..  
  
----------Disclaimer------------  
  
Kairi: K_Freja doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters you lazy bums. She does own her OC Frei though :giggle:  
  
--------------------------------  
  
----Chapter 2 'Let the games begin!'----  
  
" "= what is spoken aloud  
  
/ /= thoughts  
  
' '= sound effects   
  
{Normal Pov}  
  
Riku: My turn!  
  
Sora: (doges the blow just slightly) Woah!  
  
(Riku and Sora can be seen fighting on the small island with the paopu tree. Sora is trying his best but it doesn't seem to be helping.)  
  
Kairi: (sits down on the beach next to Frei) :sigh: They're at it again.  
  
Frei: Poor Sora....ACK! SORA LOOK OUT!!  
  
(Riku counters with his kick and sora gets it right in the face)  
  
Frei: O_o ouch.....  
  
Kairi: RIKU! DON'T HURT HIM! IT'S JUST A GAME!!!  
  
(back on the island)  
  
Riku: (jumps on paopu tree) Heh, you still don't got it....  
  
Sora: Take this (smacks Riku off balace as he toppels into the water below)  
  
Kairi & Frei: O_O  
  
Sora: (looks over the side to see a very miffed Riku) :D Yea I win! The score's 1 to 56 now!  
  
Riku: grrrrr....  
  
Sora: Aww did poor widdle Riku get wet? XD :laughs:  
  
Frei: :shakes head: -__-;  
  
Kairi: :starts to make a necklace of seashells: And he's gonna get hurt....  
  
Sora: AHHH!  
  
Kairi: now...  
  
(the two girls go back to their own business, ignoring the two boys)  
  
Frei: :sigh: -.-  
  
Kairi: You're not still thining of Riku are you? Man, you must really like him....  
  
Frei: What?! I don't like him!  
  
Kairi: _ yea you just stare at him all day for no apparent reason....  
  
Frei: No, it's not that. I just want to fit in.  
  
Kairi: Huh?  
  
Frei: Well the adults are never around and Riku is like the most mature, so he's like the leader so to speak. Plus, he's the hardest to get close to, so you figure if you can become his freind, you can get along with just about anyone.  
  
Kairi: I guess...but doesn't that make it kind of a shallow realtionship? I mean you're like using him.  
  
Frei: No, I do want to be his friend. He's sort of like....what i wish I could be, you know?  
  
Kairi: You want to be like Riku?! O_o  
  
Frei: Well yea. What's so bad about that?  
  
Kairi: Well he's a nice guy, but a bit on the emotionless side...  
  
Frei: But he doesn't let things get to him. He's so strong.  
  
Kairi: Everyone feels something. I think Riku just doesn't let it show and that's not good, Frei.  
  
Frei: Maybe...  
  
Kairi: :sigh: Well you're my friend, so I'll help you anyway!  
  
Frei: Help me?  
  
Kairi: Get to notice you! We need something to get you started on and then you can build up on that.  
  
Frei: I guess so, but what?  
  
Kairi: hmmm...Wait! I got it!  
  
Frei: What is it?  
  
Kairi: Ok, now what does Riku take the most pride in being?  
  
Frei: Um...the leader?   
  
Kairi: No, a fighter! Remember? Nobody can beat him!  
  
Frei: and you think I can? O_o  
  
Kairi: Maybe...but that's not important. All you have to do is be good. You know, a worthy opponent!  
  
Frei: Hmmm....you know. That just might work, Kairi!  
  
Kairi: :D Come on! We have to prepare for your grand enterance!  
  
Frei: ummm...ok..  
  
(the two get up and walk off to the cove)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
K_Freja: Hm....a bit to much 1 on 1 dialouge maybe?  
  
Riku: I got to speak!  
  
K_Freja: Uh huh, and you will get to keep dping that. Especialy in later chapters....with Frei :sceaming look in eyes:  
  
Riku: Oh crud....what are you planing!?  
  
K_Freja: Nothing. Nothing at all....  
  
Riku: T_T  
  
K_Freja: Please RxR! 


End file.
